eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
The Hedge Hollow
The Hedge Hollow zone went live with the 2009 Nights of the Dead celebrations. Entrance to the zone is at (same as The Cauldron Hollow entrance), just off the docks of Nektulos Forest. Like The Estate of Unrest, the zone itself is the quest. Entrance to the zone is controlled by the access quest A Nightmarish Illness. As you walk through the zone you will find many aggro mobs (e.g., evil harpies, scarecrows, zombies), equal level and usually 1-2 down-arrows. Non-aggro spirits will wiz by you and as you kill mobs, your health increases to enable you to kill epic mobs solo at the end! Attackable shinies harvest a holiday collection; they become aggro upon harvest! There are a few chests hidden within the maze, and an optional quest—click to show the walkthrough below! Notes #In order to kill the last epic mob easily, you must kill most of the mobs in the zone! So, unfortunately, it's not a good idea to invis your way through the whole thing, even though you can. Walkthrough Condensed Walkthrough #Inspect the hollow tree stump near the entrance and kill the wolf that spawns. #Make your way through the maze to and kill the risen corpses until one drops a Rusted key. It will be a body drop. Right-click the corpse and select Loot. #Backtrack to the Rusted Chest at and loot the dull machete. #Head to the hedge at and right click to use the machete. Kill the animated hedge that attacks you. #Make your way through the maze to the house at and right click the door and select "Treat." Old Man Dave will spawn and attack, kill him. #Make your way through the maze to a second graveyard at . Kill the risen corpses until you get a grime-covered hand holding a key. It will be a body drop. #Head slightly east and then south of the graveyard to a house at . Click the bag to spawn a Headless Knight. Kill him. #Make your way North through the maze to a Grime Covered Chest at . Open it with the key from the second graveyard. #Head west until you reach where Raven will attack you. Kill her. #Follow the maze south. You'll come across a group of delicious snacks, eat (kill) them. #Continue to follow the maze South. When you turn east, you'll get a brief cutscene. Kill the lich. If you have completed the maze at least once before, you will be able to go back west and north and get a quest from the gnome : Train to Zone!. (You can get this quest at most once every 18 hours). #Head back to where you received the first cutscene and continue on east. Use the statue to teleport to the middle of the maze. Watch the cutscene and enjoy your final encounter in the maze. #Once you have completed The Haunted Mansion quest in the Village of Sonborn (in Loping Plains) and Train to Zone! at least once this year, a gleaming chest will appear at in each run. Use the lockpicks looted from the final encounter to open the chest for a lost necklace and Skull Spiked Pauldrons